kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InterestingNit
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User:InterestingNit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NinjaSheik (Talk) 04:17, May 22, 2010 Hello! My name is fairly! C: Nice to meet you. fairly 20:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, Fairly. 8D And uh... sorry about my previous failure to leave a proper message on my own talk page. XD InterestingNit 20:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're supposed to leave it on my talk page. What you did was fine! I like it better when conversations are held on the wikia like that. Anyway, I am fine with anything you can do around here. I hate the low-quality images. (: So please, if you can, that'd be really helpful! fairly 05:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) HELP! i've trying to create an account for 2 weeks almost 3, and still hasen't worked, can u help me? Umm, well, I'm not a mod or admin. I would ask fairly or NinjaSheik about an issue like this. --InterestingNit 23:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Bother? Informing me of fan content is never a bother. I need something to do on here after all, right? :3 fairly 20:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You're an interesting twins fanatic alright. Numbuh12000 21:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 21:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I meant it as a comment. And thanx. Numbuh12000 01:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 01:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :3 fairly 21:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I dont know how to makes can you show or tell me how to make them?Numbuh26Talking 04:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Images When I was the only one uploading the pictures for the episodes, I knew I just chose my favorite particular screenshot from that episode. As for the characters, it's really whoever gets to uploading one of them first. You can replace images. However, sometimes if I don't really like the image you used to replace it, I might reupload the image to another name and return it to the image that it was before. I rarely do that, though. D: Also I uploaded Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'s image. I don't quite understand how it's not fitting. >__> Or am I not understanding you on that? I understand how the Spankulot one is horrible. Please, by all means, replace images that look like that. Also, I tried uploading images so that they'd be relevant to the episode's plot, but in the end, it got too difficult to dodge spoilers. So that's why a lot of them are really random. fairly 03:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Upon a second glance at the image for Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., I sort of realized that I now remember that my copy of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is subpar at best. Leaves a bit to be desired, I guess. If the images look like that, that's fine to replace them. fairly 03:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, all right, that'd be fine. But like I just said, I think that the INTERVIEWS one has sort of low quality. I don't care if you replace it. fairly 23:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That's perfectly fine. Really, I don't mind if you don't ask me. If I don't like, it, I'll just revert it. But really, you'll probably be doing way more good than harm changing all these images. So go at it~ I'm behind you 100 percent! And do Father and the DC justice. I /love/ them. I've always hated that picture of Father... fairly 04:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no problem. I'm just glad someone can help out with that. Chances are that I'm going to lose all of my episodes. Ah well. But still, you're loads of help around here. fairly 03:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lunk Confusion OH MY GOD HUMAN CONTACT. Hello. Anyway, really? We'll have to change that right away. I smell a page merger in the near future. I'll get that done...uh...well I guess I don't have to do it in particular. Any of you can...if I don't get around to it tomorrow. I'm more excited to be here since I figured out how to change back to our good, old-fashioned colors. Oh. On that note! Go check out my latest blog post. I wanted to see if any of us were interested in choosing a screenshot for our background...This place needs to be a little less boring, if you ask me. fairly 08:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Trouble Thanks for informing me. Taken care of. I think? Hopefully it won't be a problem. fairly 09:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Glad I'm Not the Only One! I'm a fan of those twins, too. :D My favorite is the girl. C: --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I think I saw ya before... :D I think I first saw you on your deviantART account (or was it YouTube? ...I'm guessing the latter), to which I found your artwork of those twins to be interesting. :D My favorite would have to be this one. I swear, your art is definitely better than anything I could come up with (ironically, I'm currently taking an art class during my first year in college). :P Also, I'm more of a writer rather than an artist, although I hope to learn flash animating someday. Also, have you written or seen any good Interesting Twins fan fictions anywhere, kind of like this (in a way)? If so, please, tell me more. :D If possible, I hope we get to be good friends! C: --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 03:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) No; at this moment, I don't have a deviantART or YouTube account. Only a FanFiciton.Net account, thus furthering my nerdiness. :P Just saying. Also, please don't do it. >:( But please [[User talk:Psychid45|do this, instead]]! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Out of Curiosity... It's not that I don't respect this very couple you ship, but why exactly do you support Tommy Gilligan and the girl twin? Those two have never met, nor do they seem to have anything in common. ...I apologize if I was being too insulting about this; I'm just curious, is all. Also, remember that song I showed you? Well, with this hopefully upcoming game I plan on making, I might be a hypocrite. :S I hope you're alright with this. Please respond! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) How... INTERESTING... 8D The title pretty much explains it all. XD Now, about the game I hope to make, how do you feel about it? Does this prove I can be a hypocrite at times? :P ...Don't answer that... XD --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Custom Signature Would you like me to customize a signature for you? 'Cause I can do that, if you want. All I want you to do, in return, is tell me exactly what you want your signature to say, and what color(s) some parts of the signature should be. I mean, it's going to be your signature, after all. ;) Please respond, if you can! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! Congratulations! I have customized your signature. :D Once in the " " page, simply copy and paste the code into where you're supposed to customize your signature: Lurkin' Beside the Mountain Before I forget, while customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be customized signature will not work properly. I hope you like what you see! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Questions Here are a few questions I would like to ask you: #May I have your e-mail address, just so we can keep in touch more often? Mine is psychid45@yahoo.com. #Will you make any more animations for your YouTube soon? #For the signature I customized for you, I thought I made "the Mountain" grey. For some reason, now it's lime. Did you change it, or does it seem to be a problem? And that's all I got. Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Character box No, I wasn't asked to, but I thought it would be useful. And fyi... we can always upload "bigger" versions. ~ numbuh3♥ 01:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) K. But I like the new template. ~ numbuh3♥ 03:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC)